Forget you
by bethanyjoylenz
Summary: After a two years mission, Steve is finally back to Hawaii. Haley can't believe it, she can finally spend her life with the man she is in love with. Until she goes to his house and sees something she never wanted to see.


**Author's note:** First of all, thank you for wanting to read this fan fiction, I know most people don't ship Steve and Haley or maybe didn't even think about them together, but they're like one of my OTPs so yeah.

This fan fiction is inspired by an edit I've made on photoshop that you can find here.

* * *

When Steve left Hawaii for a new mission, he told Haley that he would always be there for her and he would always love her. _Always_. They were so in love with each other and they both thought that it could win against everything. Haley spent the first year hoping for a phone call, a letter, or something but she had never gotten anything. At first she thought he was busy and telling her he was alive was too much but after eighteen months, she finally got a letter. There wasn't a lot in it, he just told her he was okay and that she should stop worrying about him.

What a stupid thing.

How could she not worry about him? She loved him and he was overseas.

Haley found herself frowning when her best friend called her, telling that she saw Steve around in a restaurant. Was he back and.. He didn't tell her anything? She was confused as ever. Why didn't he call her? Why didn't he...

She took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. She needed to see him. She needed to ask him what happened. She needed to have answers. And – most important – she needed to hear his voice telling that everything was going to be fine and that everything was okay between them. That they could be together just like two years before.

Haley quickly drove off to his place and went up. She still had his key so the door wouldn't be a problem. She took a deep breath hoping he would be happy to see her. She smiled and went into his house, looking around for him.

His place was still the same, nothing really changed. There were some bags around but she didn't notice them, nor she realized that they weren't Steve's but someone else's.

"I can't believe you're back." Catherine said, putting her arms around Steve's neck. "We can finally be together. Here. In our home."

"I know. I love you." Steve whispered against her lips right before kissing her, his arms around her waist.

Haley watched the scene without saying a word, her mouth opened a little bit and not being able to do anything. What was going on? She took some deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment. No, he couldn't love her. This couldn't happen! Not to her, not.. With the man she loved more than anything. And who was she? Of course, a female ninja.

She looked down for a second and then, when she felt his eyes on her, she looked up at him.

Their gazes met each others' and for a moment Haley believed there could still be something, but she was wrong. Of course she was.

Steve's eyes widened as she saw her ex girlfriend and after giving Catherine one last look, he pulled away.

"Hales, I..."

Haley bit down on her bottom lip and tried to hold back her tears, but it was so _damn_ hard. She waited for him, for two _damned_years, spending her days worrying about him because she didn't know where he was and he... He had a relationship with someone else.

Suddenly Haley realized everything. That's why he had never written her. That's why he avoided her since he came back.

Steve walked up to Haley, ignoring Catherine's confused looks. She was as beautiful as ever but she wasn't his anymore. He wanted to hug her, explain everything but her eyes... She was hurt. And sad. And he could even see the hate in her eyes.

"Hales, I need you to know..."

"No." Haley put her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. "No."

She didn't want to hear his excuses, his pathetic words.

Haley quickly left his house, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe he could do something like that to her.

She got into her car and desperately tried to took the ring he gave her three years before off. She looked down at it and bit her lips. She was done.

She threw the ring out of the window and then switched the engine on, wanting to go somewhere. She didn't know where and she didn't know how long she would stay out of town.

She knew just one thing: She needed to forget him.


End file.
